Fond Farewell
by MalachiteMegan
Summary: What if Sonny was offered a job in San Francisco, that made it so she couldn't stay with the "So Random" cast? What will Chad do about it? Chad/Sonny, first SWaC fanfic!


Hey, this is Englit92, and I decided to take a swing at writing a "Sonny With a Chance" story, based on the fact that it seems to be one of the only things on Disney when I channel surf.

Disclaimer: I don't own SWaC, or any of its characters, nor do I own "San Francisco (Be Sure to Wear Some Flowers In Your Hair)" by Scott McKenzie. I'm just a girl who likes to try to write about different random topics.

Sonny walked into the dressing room to find that there was a giant bouquet of red roses near her vanity. She immediately went over to look at the card, to find a small note, along with a CD. The card read:

_"Since you're leaving, here's something to remember me by..."_

_Chad Dylan Cooper_

Eyebrows raised, Sonny wondered how he knew she was going to film a movie in San Francisco, and she couldn't stay and still be part of "So Random" during production. She grabbed her laptop and put the disc into the player, curiosity getting the best of her. One of the first songs that played was "I Loved the Way She Said 'L.A.'" by Spitalfield, and tears started to form in her eyes. Somehow, he'd known that it was her favorite song, and she tried with everything she had to keep from crying.

It took over an hour to get through the CD, and she finally got to the last two songs. The one was "Leaving" by The Starting Line, and song that always touched her heart. Then, she got to the last song, which started out oddly. Then she realized that it was someone setting up a microphone. "Sonny," it started, and she immediately recognized the voice as Chad's, "I just wanted to let you know that... that... I l-love you, before you left. So, here it is, I guess..."

_If you're going to San Francisco_

_Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair_

_If you're going to San Francisco_

_You're gonna meet some gentle people there_

_For those who come to San Francisco_

_Summertime will be a love-in there_

_In the streets of San Francisco_

_Gentle people with flowers in their hair_

_All across the nation such a strange vibration_

_People in motion_

_There's a whole generation with a new explanation_

_People in motion people in motion_

_For those who come to San Francisco_

_Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair_

_If you come to San Francisco_

_Summertime will be a love-in there_

_If you come to San Francisco_

_Summertime will be a love-in there_

As the song ended, tears were streaming down her face. "I have to find him," she thought, running out of the dressing room to the "Makenzie Falls" studio. She ran as quickly as she could, scanning the halls for his name on one of the doors. She after was felt like an eternity, she made it to his room, and she froze. What would she do? What could she possibly say that could be even half as sweet as what he had done for her? With a little anxiety, she quietly knocked on his door.

"Come in," he muttered, sounding miserable. He hadn't been able to focus all day, thinking about that disc he'd sent, worrying about her reaction, or whether it had gotten to her in time. He turned around to make a sarcastic comment to the person intruding on his depression, when he saw the nervous girl he had come to love over the past year of her being around the set. "Sonny!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat to stare at her with eyes the size of dinner plates.

Sonny had a weak smile on her face as she whispered, "I got your flowers... and the CD. Chad, that last song-" She was cut off by Chad's lips crashing onto her own, and she was swept away in a flood of emotions. The happiness of being in his arms; the anger at finding out so late; the hurt that she'd have to leave him in less than a week; another emotion she couldn't quite explain wormed its way into her heart, and she realized that it was love.

"I meant it when I said I loved you, Sonny. I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it's been killing me inside, knowing that you weren't going to be here for much longer. I just hope that you feel the same. I mean, I pretty much poured my heart out-"

"You know, you talk too much," she giggled, putting a finger on his lips. "Let me tell you how I feel, Chad. This past year has been the greatest of my life. Being on "So Random" is the best thing I could ever wish for, and I've made so many friends... and I met someone so much more important while I was here."

His face fell, and he started to move away from her. "Really, what's he like?"

"Well, when I was introduced to him, I couldn't stand him. He was so full of himself, and didn't know how to treat anyone. Then, after a little while, he showed that he really cared about me. He's the sweetest person I've ever met, and I'm going to miss him while I'm away..." she noticed the forlorn look in his eyes as he stared into the mirror. Smiling at his lack of comprehension, she leaned down to his ear and whispered, "After all, he **was** my last dance at the prom, and my first and only fake date."

The look he had after she spoke made her want to burst into a fit of laughter, it was so different. "Do you really mean it, Sonny? You know that, if you're lying, you'll be regretting it for the rest of your life, right? Once you agree to be with me, I'll never let you go."

She nodded, a grin on her face. "I couldn't ask for anything more." She moved to kiss him again, but he backed away. "What-?" she started, noticing the smirk on his face.

"You don't get to kiss these amazing lips again until you tell me how you feel about me. You better make it fast, because the Chad Withdrawal will start to kick in any minute now..." The scene he set made her laugh, and she moved toward him again, her arms around his neck.

Inching closer and closer, she started to speak. "Well, I guess we can't have that, can we? I guess I'll just have to say it, won't I?"

His breath caught when he felt her breath on his ear, and he started to chuckle nervously. "Uhm, Sonny, could you stop doing that?"

"Of course, right after I'm done. Chad Dylan Cooper, I love..." She planted her lips onto his, giving him a quick, playful kiss. "I love being your enemy." She moved to leave, and he grabbed her arm.

"You didn't hold your end of the bargain" he yelled, pulling her into his arms. "Now, I'm not going to let you go until you say it right this time."

She squirmed, trying to find a way out of his hold, but he was much stronger than she. "Fine, I give up! I love you, okay? I love you more than anyone else in the world." As she looked into his eyes, she noticed the mischief before she felt his hands move to her waist, where they started to tickle her. Her laughter filled the dressing room, along with his own mirth at hearing the most important person in the world tell him she loved him.

He kissed her again, letting her go to take a flower out of a vase by his mirror. "You're forgetting something."

"Oh, really?" she asked, reaching toward the rose between his fingertips. "What could I possibly have forgotten?" Her amusement turned to shock when he put a hand on her back, as he but the flower behind her ear.

"You forgot to put the flower in your hair, my love," he said, causing shivers to trail along her spine.

Her hands started to push on his chest, where they had somehow ended up, until he was far away to keep their bodies from touching. "Let me have this moment, Chad, so that I won't forget it. I don't want to forget this, not for the rest of my life."

"Don't forget **us**, Sonny. Don't you dare even try to forget."

She shook her head quickly, smiling slightly. "How could I possibly forget you? If I ever even start, I have that CD, and your phone number!" She giggled at his smirk, and Sonny Munroe came to a conclusion: she'd never been more content, nor did she ever feel lonely again in her life.

So, how was it? This is my first SWaC fanfiction, so I'm a little iffy about it... And I know that Chad and Sonny are out of character, but this was a spur of the moment, "I'm bored, and it's 4 in the morning" kind of impulse. If you've got any tips for me, I'd be more than happy to take them! So please review!

Englit92


End file.
